koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
K'
K′ (ケイ・ダッシュ, Kei Dasshu, "K Dash"), às vezes conhecido como "K Prime", é um personagem que estreou como líder do Hero Team em The King of Fighters '99. Ele estrela como o personagem principal e herói relutante da NESTS Saga, muitas vezes deixando seu parceiro Maxima lidar com quaisquer necessidades sociais em seu lugar. Em contraste com o protagonista anterior da série, K' foi feito para ser um "dark hero". Em uma pesquisa de 2005 feita pela SNK-Playmore USA, ele foi votado como o quarto personagem favorito dos fãs com um total de 338 votos. As origens de ambos K′ e Maxima pode ser encontrado no jogo de arcade da Psikyo The Fallen Angels (堕落天使, Daraku Tenshi no Japan). Este lançamento obscuro de 1998 estrelado por um gótico magro com calças apertadas de couro e nomerado de "Cool", juntamente com um forte, policial cibernéticos nomeado "Harry Ness". O homem responsável pelo design de ambos os personagens, Shinichi Morioka, migrou para SNK pouco tempo depois que The Fallen Angels foi lançado, e elementos do design de Cool e Harry Ness foram usadas na criação de K′ e Maxima. O resultado final é que K′ parece quase idêntico ao Cool. Seu homônimo foi feito a partir de um personagem clone no light novel Blue Knight Berserga Monogatari (青の騎士ベルゼルガ物語), que está situado no mesmo universo de uma série de anime Armored Trooper Votoms. Durante as fases iniciais do desenvolvimento de The King of Fighters '99, a introdução de K′ na franquia foi feito com a proposta de remover os populares personagens Kyo Kusanagi e Iori Yagami do elenco, embora essa ideia foi descartada mais tarde. Ele é dublado por Yuuki Matsuda e Andrew Scott. História K' (nome real desconhecido) era uma criança normal, que vivia feliz com sua irmã, Seirah. Um dia, eles foram capturados pela NESTS, um sindicato do crime que focava em medicamentos, genética, robótica e biotecnologia. K' foi mantido no abrigo da NESTS e treinado para ser algum tipo de arma. Mais tarde, K' foi colocado para participar do programa de clonagem Kusanagi. Ele foi infundido com o DNA de Kyo Kusanagi, que lhe deu o poder de pirocinese. Durante o programa, as memórias de K' foram manipuladas, e ele foi forçado a acreditar que ele era clone de Krizalid. Quaisquer memórias reais de seu passado foram apagadas pela NESTS, esquecidas, ou reprimidas. Com as ordens da NESTS, ele e Maxima entram no torneio King of Fighters com Benimaru Nikaido e Shingo Yabuki. Nas Semi-Finais a equipe enfrenta Ikari Team, e a mais nova membro da equipe rival, Whip, era particularmente familiar para K'. A equipe de K' vence e vai para as finais onde são enviados para um lugar onde Krizalid espera por eles. Ele se apresenta como anfitrião do torneio e luta com eles para recolher a energia de seus dados de batalha. Ele esperava usar os dados para ativar os milhares clones de Kyo ao redor do mundo. Porem, K' o derrota e a equipe descobre que Krizalid era apenas um peão da NESTS. Pouco depois, Krizalid é executado por seu superior. A equipe tem uma surpresa ao encontrar Kyo Kusanagi que procurava respostas sobre a NESTS, o que acabou iniciando uma luta entre ele e K', mas a luta é interrompida quando a base começa a desmoronar, fazendo com que K' e Maxima sejam separados de sua equipe e caçados pela esquadrão Ikari. Eles sobrevivem a emboscada e continuam sua resistência, deixando a organização. O motivo pessoal de K' para fazer isso é encontrar uma maneira de recuperar suas memórias perdidas. Mais tarde, K' e Maxima juntaram-se aos mercenários Vanessa e Ramon. Eles entraram no torneio para descobrir os esquemas da NESTS, mas Vanessa e Ramon estavam lá para capturar K' e Maxima no final do torneio, uma vez que eles estavam trabalhando para Ling e Heidern. No meio do torneio, K' é desafiado por Kula Diamond, uma garota que a NESTS treinou para ser a Anti-K' e capturar o protagonista. Mas o time de K' acaba vencendo a luta e cgegam até as finais onde encontram Zero. Apesar de K' derrotar o traidor, eles são incapazes de parar o Canhão Zero de disparar. Sem eles saberem, Kula Diamond e seu grupo destroem o canhão e salvam o mundo de mais danos. K' e Maxima estão novamente separados de seus companheiros de equipe após o clímax do torneio. Whip encontra eles, revelando sua relação com K', e junta-se a eles para ajudar em sua resistência. Eles passam o dias na caça para destruir bases da NESTS ao redor do mundo. Embora tenham ficado perplexos com alguns dos planos do sindicato, nenhuma das bases era a sede principais que eles estavam procurando. K' e companhia entram no novo torneio em 2001 com Lin, que acompanhou seus movimentos em sua caçada pessoal por Ron. O time de K' acaba enfrentando a NESTS Team e conhece K9999, outro clone que possui o DNA de Kyo e aparentemente possui um ódio por K', mas o time do protagonista acaba vencendo. Uma vez que a equipe chega as finais, eles são levantadas em uma nave espacial e são confrontados por real Zero. Ele revela ao frustrado K' que eles estão a caminho para a sede principal do sindicato e se reunirá com o verdadeiro líder da NESTS. Quando chegam ao satélite, eles conhecem Nests, Misty, e Igniz. Apesar de Nests solicita a sua neutra cooperação, ele é morto rapidamente por Igniz. Lá, eles aprendem que eles são apenas cyborgs (ou clones) puramente criados para o entretenimento pessoal de Igniz. K' enfrenta o vilão e o derrota, que motiva Igniz a iniciar um ataque suicida para chocar o satélite na Terra. Mas o satélite cai inofensivamente no oceano - aparentemente graças a Ron - com a maioria de seus passageiros em segurança. Emergindo do naufrágio, K' faz uma aliança com Kula e Diana. Ambos querem fazer seu próprio futuro e compensar o tempo perdido em suas vidas. Em 2003, Chin Gentsai visita K' e Maxima e pede para eles entrarem no torneio. Chin, sente uma onda de energia maligna ao redor KOF neste ano, querendo que eles possam investigar em seu lugar. K' e seu grupo vão para as finais e enfrenta uma Chizuru Kagura controlada e uma falsa Maki Kagura, ao derrota-las eles encontram o verdadeiro vilão por trás do torneio: Mukai. K' o derrota, mas é incomodado por seus insultos sobre recuperar suas memórias, assim como alcançar o seu verdadeiro potencial. As palavras de Mukai continuam a assombrá-lo no torneio seguinte, levando K' a se perguntar se ele pode superar seu destino como "a segunda chama Kusanagi". No final do torneio XI, K' e seus colegas foram convidados por Heidern para assistir a uma palestra sobre o misterioso grupo conhecido como Those from the Past. Heidern disse que tinha o corpo de Magaki, mas eles foram atacados por duas crianças que levaram o corpo embora. K' não tinha absolutamente nenhum interesse em entrar no torneio KOF XIII, e fica chateado quando Chin o chama mais uma vez em seu apartamento com Maxima. Ele logo descobre por Chin e Kula que eles estão no mais novo torneio, K' é forçado a entrar contra a sua própria vontade. Após o fim do torneio, K' junto de Maxima e Kula tentam relaxar em férias mas são atacados por misteriosos soldados que provavelmente fazem parte do que restou da NESTS. Personalidade K' tem uma personalidade muito séria, mas é muito fácil de se irritar devido a seu lado mais tenso. Ele passa a tratar Whip como uma irmã mais velha e Kula como uma irmãzinha mais nova. Muitas vezes ele chama Maxima com nomes do tipo "estúpido", "idiota", ect. mas ele realmente confia em seu parceiro. Ele é mal educado e é sempre ríspido, até mesmo para aqueles próximos a ele. Devido a K' geralmente expressar suas preocupações em um tom "durão", Maxima brinca chamando ele de desonesto ou rígido. Ele vê Kyo como um rival e quer provar que é melhor do que ele, e não apenas um clone. Em KOF XIII, vários lutadores apontam a personalidade bastante imatura de K' ("chorão", preguiçoso, anti-social e constantemente rude com os outros) em seus diálogos pre-fight contra ele. Também é indicado que ele se sente preso em sua vida e também é bastante preguiçoso e odeia envolver-se na maioria das coisas que ele acha banal, fazendo-o não muito diferente de Iori Yagami em termos de mentalidade niilista. Ele obviamente, apesar de sua preguiça para participar nos torneios KOF, muitas vezes, se vangloria de suas habilidades para afirmar que pode vencer qualquer um a qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar, o que é algo não muito longe de suas capacidades. Poderes * Pirocinese - K' pode controlar fogo. ** Criar Fogo - K' pode controlar o fogo do nada. ** Projétil de chamas - K' pode lançar bolas de fogo. ** Ataques de Fogo - K' pode adicionar danos aos seus ataques normais com fogo. ** Explosão - K' pode criar uma explosão tocando seu inimigo. * Translocação - K' pode translocar-se. Estilo de Luta O estilo de luta de K' é descrito como "Violência Pura", mas tem várias semelhanças com o Jeet Kune Do de Bruce Lee. Ele ainda usa alguns de seus movimentos famosos, como o One inch punch e Flying Kicks. Sendo uma dica ao que ele refere como "violência", os movimentos de K' tendem a mostrar maneirismos muito violentos devido a sua natureza altamente sensível. Isso varia de cotoveladas violentas, enfurecido gritos de guerra, e até mesmo recorrer a lançar seus óculos de sol no seu inimigo acompanhado de uma sucessão de espancamentos, sem pausa. A maioria de seus maneirismos ou são um tanto preguiçosos (devido ao seu desinteresse em luta) e alguns/a maioria de suas chamas tendem a vir de sua mão direita devido a suas limitações, mas K' pode contornar essa desvantagem em combate, independentemente, e é considerado como um dos melhores lutadores do universo KOF junto dos icônicos Terry Bogard e Kyo Kusanagi (bem como um personagem high/top tier em termos de jogabilidade em muitos jogos da série). E, apesar de sua preguiça, K' também é mostrado ser bastante flexível (evidenciado pelo seu pre-KOF XI blowback attack, Minutes Spike, e Crow Bites Plus/jumping strong kick). Musica *'KD-0079' - The King of Fighters '99, 2002 *'KD-0084' - The King of Fighters 2000 *'Big Pain' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'KD' - The King of Fighters 2003 *'KDD-0075' - The King of Fighters XI, XIII (quando a música está definida para "Type B", apenas na versão console) * KDD-0063 - The King of Fighters XIII *'KD-0079+' - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match * Cool Drive - Days of Memories Aparições em Games *The King of Fighters '99 *The King of Fighters 2000 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters Neowave *KOF: Maximum Impact *The King of Fighters 2003 *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum *The King of Fighters XI *The King of Fighters XIII *KOF Maximum Impact Regulation A *The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match *The King of Fighters 2 *Maximum Impact - versus character *The King of Fighters XIV Aparições Mobile *Days of Memories (primeiro, quarto e sétimo game) - NPC *The King of Reversi *The King of Fighters Mahjong *Moeyo! KOF Daiundoka *SNK Gals Island Senkan Battle Gekichinshichaouzo! *SNK Dream Battle Aparições Cameo *SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium - imagem cameo em preto e branco num Neo Geo Pocket *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - cameo de fundo *Sister Quest * Moeyo! SNK Gals Osuin Katoukai Aparições em Anime *The King of Fighters: Another Day Personagens Similares *Another K' Veja Também * K'/Quotes * K'/Gallery Trívia * O grito de K' após sua estreia - "Dora!" ou "Ora!" - foi feita devido a sugestão de Sha-V. Ele argumentou que essas mensagens são a equivalencia de K' com o "Kurei!" de Kyo ou "Doushita!" de Iori. Konny brincou questionando se ele está tentando dizer a palavra "dry" visto que o primeiro esboço de seu grito era "Dorei!". * A história de seu time para KOF XI traz letras de Karl Busse, a nineteenth century lied from Germany. A música em particular é Über den Bergen, traduziadas em Japanese fica "you in the mountain" (山のあなた, Yama no anata). ** Além disso, o seu golpe Eins Trigger está escrito algo em alemão, com Eins sendo em alemão. * Em Neo Geo Battle Coliseum, na tela de seleção de personagem, quando selecciona K' com R1+X, ele veste roupas vermelhas, tem cabelo loiro, e maneja chamas verdes, assim como Ash Crimson. Cards Sprites Galeria Image:K-99.jpg|''The King of Fighters '99'' official artwork. Image:Khigh.jpg|K' from KOF Maximum Impact 2. Image:K-2nd.jpg|K's another outfit from the Maximum Impact series. Image:K-ona.jpg|K' in The King of Fighters: Another Day. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens em The King of Fighters Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens em Days of Memories Categoria:Personagens na Saga NESTS Categoria:Personagens na Saga Tales of Ash Categoria:Personagens na Saga EX Categoria:Personagens na Saga Maximum Impact Categoria:Personagem Principal Categoria:NESTS Categoria:Clones